In the related art, for example, in a vehicle having a rotary-electric machine such as an electric automotive vehicle or a hybrid car, there is contemplated provision of an inverter and a booster circuit between the rotary-electric machine and a power supply device such as a secondary cell to constitute a rotary-electric machine driving apparatus. The booster circuit includes a switching element and a reactor connected to the switching element, and the reactor includes a core formed of a magnetic material such as an iron core and a coil wound around the core. The booster circuit is capable of controlling power accumulation in the reactor by controlling an ON time and an OFF time of the switching element, increasing the voltage supplied from the power source to an arbitrary voltage, and supplying the same to the inverter.
Patent Document 1 describes a reactor core, having a coil, to be stored and fixed in a housing in a certain posture, and a sealing resin member formed by filling a silicone resin into the housing and hardening it. In this reactor, a reactor core is stored and fixed in a housing formed of aluminum via a fixing member.